Road of the dead
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: All of Evans City is infected with Zombies and its up to a 40 year old Adam Seville to escape before the city is nuked can he make it or will he be caught in the blast R
1. Chapter 1

L.A.

Current time :11:09 AM

Description: All of Evans City is infected with Zombies and its up to a 40 year old Adam Seville to escape before the city is nuked can he make it or will he be caught in the blast R&R

_**Flash back **_

_**six years ago **_

_**It wasn't that long ago that I was working on my black shelby mustang GT already I was done playing road of the dead on my computer and wondered if something like this would happen just another boring day alone with my wife and twin daughters my other siblings already know of this mostly Alvin Simon Theodore Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Charlie Joe Joel Megan Katy Eddie even our kids cause they knew something like this would happen one day . I just had to wonder if a zombie infection like this would happen right here in Evans City . **_

Six years later

I was working on my Shelby mustang GT just reinforcing my windshield along with my side mirrors and glass windows I made sure to get them tinted so NO one not even the police would be able to identify me though I wasn't sure if that would work I even made sure to add in some Gatling guns on the front but had to make sure that the weight stays balanced and even the guns remained hidden I just hope that

I know what I'm doing unlike that John creasemen guy damn his car was nothing but a murder on wheels which is what I was going for with the titinum re enforced front bumber and rear bumber as well I decided to add a few other things as well such as a better engine to get out of the city faster which is what Alvin is doing with his ride when he got the time he would go and help his brother Simon that way when it happens we would be ready to go pedal to the medal should something go wrong . _" Hmm better call alvin see if things are going well over at his place" _ I thought I pulled out my cell phone turned it on and dialed Alvin's phone hoping he would pick up

**Over at Alvin's Home **

IT was chaos at my house well minus my kids but I was helping Simon with his ride while Jeanette was helping the others with there rides me on the other hand I was just upgrading Simons Engine just my luck I was receiving a call from my own brother Adam . " Simon I gotta take this" I said . " Adam what a pleasant surprise I was just upgrading Simons engine for a possible zombie invasion how can I help you" I asked .

" Well Alvin I can tell by the background noise that your upgrading your younger brother's engine anything I lend a hang with" Asked Adam. " Well there is one thing you can help with think you can come over and keep the kids OUT of the garage for a while at least get them to watch TV or something maybe get them on the computer to play a couple of games so the adults can work in peace" I said . " not a problem at all i'm on my way" Said Adam . And with that Adam hung and he was already getting cleaned up and heading over to my place hoping that we can get ready

_**Back At Adam's Place**_

Once I was all cleaned up I headed out the door and took my Delorean to drive over to Alvin's of course the kids wanted to come as well not that I would mind at all of course at least I could get them out of the house me however if I knew any better they were driving my poor wife/mother nuts and that was an understatement. " Thanks Honey the kids were driving me NUTS I didn't know how much more I could take but thanks once our rides are upgraded all we have to do is wait for our cue to pack what we need and and get going" said Brittany.

" Don't worry I'm already a few steps ahead of the military though we are going to need some good vests that way we don't get shot up by the soldiers or there choppers yikes those guys are shoot to kill" I replied and with that the kids were buckled in all I had to do was get myself buckled up and drive on over to Alvin's where I could lend a hand of course I had to toe my own ride over as well . By the time I got there Theodore was already adding in a TV/Video game system to keep the kids occupied for the time being along with a CD player/ radio system as well . " Nice touch theo could have thought of that myself but how are things going Alvin" I asked as I turned off the car.

" Great just finished up Simon's ride and Jeaenette is almost finished with Theo's ride as well everything is re enforced windshield windows side mirrors back windows and even the windows on his sliding door as well" replied Alvin . " Alright kids why don't you go play with the others there in the living room while the adults go and work on our rides" I said to Michelle . " Alright dad" she replied . "Come on Carrie lets go" she added . And with that both Carrie and michelle were out of the car and straight into the house . Meanwhile I pulled my Delorean right along side where mailbox is . " Alright I think its time I get to work on my car" I said . " Alright" replied Alvin .

**SIX HOURS LATER**

"That should do it" I said . And sure enough it was our cue . " Fellow citizen in chain of unexplained events we are declaring marshal law do not try to leave your homes stay inside doors lock all your doors and windows and remain in your homes repeat this is not an exercise anyone leaving the city will be shot on site Marshal Law is now in effect " Said the Radio announcer .

" Well go figure I had better call Brittany Alvin get your kids in your car uh Theo you know what to do" I said . " Don't worry I'm practically finished with my ride and I think you are to we just need to coat it with titanium that way It don't go boom" replied theodore . " Good idea" I replied . And with that my ride was coated with Titanium and ready to with stand any attack from soldiers . " There's one other thing the vests and fire arms Jeanette you did bring them did you" I asked . " Yea I made sure to do just that I'm loading them right into the back of Theodore's Van" she said . I took a look and sure enough she was right she strapped a Gun rack to the back of his van . " Nice" I said in amazement . " Britt that's our cue start packing stuff and meat me at Alvin's everyone is ready to go" I said through the phone . " I'm on it" she replied . And with that everything was set to go just needed to do some last minute things . Meanwhile once she was done she headed over to Alvin's where we met in the garage to discuss how we would pull out .

_**In the garage **_

_**(Family Meeting)**_

" Alright here's how we are going to do this Me and Jeanette pull out cause my Van is the most heavily armored and armed everyone else will follow in suit once we get to highway 65 its free game just remember to keep the kids occupied for the time being till we hit the tollgate that's when we floor it the military is going to be throwing everything at us chopper strikes and even carpet bombs topped with Bombs set on the road as well which is why our rides are coated with Titanium which is why all of us are installing a Generator in the back of our rides and I managed to buy each one that fits our rides holes have been drilled through the trunk of your Ride Adam so you can connect your generator to an outlet which I have already installed as well that way you can connect your computers there as well also I noticed you added Gatling guns we are also adding missile launchers as well that way should the choppers use there air to ground missiles you can fire your own ground to air missiles as well which is why my van is going to be the central command center also the smaller rides are going to be stored in this tractor trailer that Charlie is driving" said Theodore .

And sure enough everyone stored there rides It was already modded and already heavily armored and well armed and it had TWO trailers connected to it I'd like to see any other trucker drive like that!. I unhooked my Shelby mustang GT and fired up my Delorean and drove into the second trailer and parked it Charlie however strapped down each ride so they don't get all mangled .

" Uh Charlie will your truck even fit through the tunnel" I asked . " I'm sure it will the first trailer is where Charlene and Eddie along with Joe Joel and Megan along with Katy are going to be monitoring the police/Military chatter to see what's going on" he said . " Sounds great its a good thing we thought of this together as adults though our kids did help us out" I said . " They did which is why I have just finished setting up my CD/radio we are going to use an unused frequency so we can stay in communication all the way through" said Theo.

" Alright highway 65 is going to be jam packed with undead soldiers various other cars spike strips and bombs on the road" said Eleanor . " Right don't forget the choppers and the jet doing its carpet bomb what we need to do is keep going when it runs out of ammo that's when we keep going plowing through the wreckage and when hit the tollgate we stop and check to see how everyone is doing so far and that's when we floor it through before the NUKE hits" I said . " Right our engines are upgraded and ready and our rides themselves are well armed as well which is why we are having charlie blow through the wreckage our destination is Union city where we are going to stop and gas up and maybe we could at least rest for a bit" said Sheryl . " So what is the unused frequency we are using" I asked . Its going to be 108.00 its pretty much unused we are also installing a seperate radio for the kids to listen to" said Charlene . " Katy is your house cleared out" I asked . " Oh yea don't worry we are working on your house as well its going to take some time but that's why we brought ourselves several moving trucks two 15 foots and four 24 foots mostly for your house" added katy . " Good idea but who's going to be driving them anway" I asked . " Joe Joel Paul Eddie Peter and Rebecca" Said Katy .

_**Four hours later**_

Finally our house was cleared out and all the trucks were modded armored and armed quite well the main command center pulled followed By theodore and Eleanor's van Simon and Charlene's Truck Alvin and Jeanette's Car along with all the other vehicals . I was the last to follow the last moving truck . Once we got on the freeway we all pulled to either side . We all got out and had to figure out how we were going to protect the moving trucks . " We could have my car Theo's Van Simon's Truck and Alvin's Car protect most of the moving while we have the main command center plow right through the wreckage" I said . " That would work but I have an idea as well" replied Simon . " we have the main command center as our front while we pull from its side and take on the zombies and soldiers" added Charlene . " Now that's an idea" Said Brittany . Luckily the kids were overhearing the entire conversation at this point we didn't mind . Finally we agreed on Charlene's idea we got back in our rides and we were finally set to go . One question remained on our minds though . **'Are we going to make it through this hell hole?'**


	2. Chapter 2

Highway 65

_**Back on the freeway**_

Once we were on the freeway we had to figure out a plan and the plan was this protect the moving trucks as best as we can . " Alright I think its time we head out onto Highway 65 and go full throttle" I said . " Right lets go" replied Alvin . Soon we got to Evan's City and sure enough the place was full of wrecked cars cones and drums of water . " Alright guys remember the plan we are going FULL throttle but also protect the moving trucks they hold all of our stuff and mostly yours as well" I added . And with that John and the others fired up the computers in the first trailer . " Alright remember the frequency is 108.3" said Theodore . " Right" I replied . And with that everyone tuned there radios to 108.3 an unused frequency . " Alright everyone on the same frequency,Over" I said over the radio . " Copy that we are even the moving trucks" Said Katy . " Alright lets head out Full throttle" I said . And with that we all started to pick up speed . Meanwhile john and the others were monitoring the Police chatter over the radio . " Dispatch give me a list of the highway checkpoints points" said the chief . " Sir all major highways are closed off and so are the exits" replied Dispatch . Back with us we were heading up at 56MPH and gaining speed . Soon we made it through the first checkpoint " Uh Sir we just saw a huge convoy just blow through our checkpoint we don't know where they came from but we do know they ain't gonna make it" said Major Shepard .

" Well at least what kind of cars came through" asked the Chief . " A double tractor trailer a Van several cars and several moving trucks" replied Shepard . " alright now that we know what we are working with now we need to find out who is driving those cars" said the Chief . " Sorry sir we are low on personnel its going to take some time mostly the cars that I told you are mostly sports cars with tinted glass same with the double tractor trailer and the moving trucks" replied Shepard. And sure enough we were going to make it though it was going to be a bitch but we would and will make it . Soon we blew right through the second checkpoint .

" Uh Checkpoint to base we were unable to stop our targets" Said private williams . " Well deploy spike strips or something stop that convoy" demanded the Chief . " Did you copy that there going to deploy spike strips to try and pop our tires we can't let that happen" said Eleanor . " Copy that avoid as many spike strips as possible" I replied . And with that spike strips were all over the road lucky me our tires were extra rubber x9 just my luck mine were as well how ever soldiers were deployed at every single checkpoint of course they weren't going to make it easy .

" Sir we have photographs of there license plates sending them over to you over" said private williams . " Copy that subjects are identified as Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Paul Eddie Charlie Joe Joel Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene John Dee Rebecca Cindy and Katy Seville there well known as military families mostly the male's there wives however stayed at home and handled there kids mostly there kids are known as Carrie and Michelle ,Peter and Richard , Jessica and Alyssa , Noel and David ,Taylor and Billy Seville not much on the kids though but there mostly known for causing trouble at west eastman high and other things about them is pretty much scarce" said Dispatch .

" there freaking Nobodies there going to try to head for the toll gate at the end of the highway thinking that they can escape … Hellfire unit alter your course towards highway 65 and STOP that convoy" ordered the Chief . " I'm on my way" said chopper pilot Jimmy . " Uh guys I think there sending there hellfire unit toward this highway time to show them what we can do" I said . " Copy that arming Gatling guns" ordered Jeanette . " Copy that arming gatling guns on ALL vehicles" ordered Brittany . And with that all the vehicles were armed with gatling guns . Soon everyone saw the chopper coming toward highway 65 and NOT for a friendly fly over either .

"Uh Hellfire to base I see the convoy but it appears that the convoy is well armed and with gatling guns all aimed at me permission to abort the mission" asked Jimmy . " Negative Hellfire destroy that convoy" said The chief . " So that guy thinks that he can take us out? He's nuts to all cars in this convoy you are free to open fire" I ordered . " Copy that firing now" said Simon . "Copy that firing now" repeated Alvin . Soon the Entire Convoy opened fire on the chopper and Jimmy did his best to try and dodge the bullets but even with his training how could he dodge all those bullets coming at him? There were just to many coming at him at once

" _Luckily the gatling guns are at the press of a button"_ I thought . " Unit 16 to base we are about to be over run we need orders" said unit 16 . " Alright fall back to the main bridge leading into Evans city and setup defense there" ordered the chief . " Rodger that heading main bridge over unit 16 out" said Sargent Ryu. " alright guys we need to keep going" I ordered . " Copy that" said Theodore .

Theodore moved his van out in front and started to whack zombies left and right soon the main command center cleared more of the wreckage to the side to get more of a clear path toward the tollgate. " Good thinking Theo you need a hand" I asked over the radio . " Alright Adam lets see what you can do" challenged Theodore. " Oh your on" I taunted . I moved my car along side Theo's van and we started to blast zombies left and right while our front bumpers took the blunt of it meanwhile the moving trucks stayed behind the rest of the convoy . " Your orders are to STOP this convoy no matter what the cost" demanded the chief . " Copy that they ain't the first jackasses we will destroy them they have NO idea what we have in store for them" laughed Shepard . " Remember stop the convoy and DON'T let the zombies get through" Added the chief . " Rodger that" said Shepard .

And with that more and more soldiers mobilized at every checkpoint though we knew we had to plow straight through . " UH checkpoint to base the convoy passed through there still going" said Shepard . " hold off the zombies" ordered the Chief . " YES SIR" shouted Shepard . " The NEXT checkpoint will handle it" added the chief . " To all highway 65 personnel stop that convoy no matter what it takes" ordered the chief . " Sir once again we are about to be over run we need a new fall back position" said Sargent Ryu. " Set up defense at... the China town Plaza" said the chief franticaly . " UH Sir" asked Sargent Ryu. " Just move north move freaking NORTH" snapped the chief . " Yesss sir" said Sargent Ryu . About half way through . " Hellfire to base my chopper is badly damaged I need to land" said Jimmy . " Copy that return to east side base,Over" said The chief . " Copy that" replied Jimmy . And with that he flew off . " Well that didn't take long did it" I asked . " not long at all" replied Charlene .

" This is General Sherman and i'm taking control of this operation now then all highway 65 personnel are to evacuate to the yachi river all ground personnel are to stop this convoy cause if they make it to the Gate and if this virus gets out it could be more than a state it could and very well be a Global pandemic" said Sherman . " now there are also some zombies that have mutated avoid them at all costs" added Sherman. The guy was right we saw mutated zombies Galor the only way was to take them out using our gatling guns. " Alright guys we have mutated zombies on the road we need to use our gatling guns on those suckers" I said . " No bad idea we need the ammo for the choppers we just need to avoid them no matter what you heard the general avoid the mutated zombies at all costs" said Katy .

" alright I'm with you on this to all convoy personnel avoid the mutated zombies at all costs and if one jumps on your ride there are personal M4A1n's attached to the front of every ride that eventually they will automatically open fire on any zombie that gets on any of our rides" I said . " Not a bad idea are they at the press of a button" asked John . " Yes they are" I replied "damn I even installed them myself not a few years ago' I added . And sure enough they pressed the button for the M4A1n's and sure enough the came up and out of the hoods and remained there not firing they only fired when they see a zombie on the hood of a car or double tractor trailer. Soon we heard the general's voice over the police/military channel .

" This is General Sherman ,Dispatch send out transports to all of the checkpoints all along highway 65" said Sherman . " Copy that" she replied . And with that she sent out every single all the transports . " This is checkpoint 7 we are going to stop the convoy" said Major General Sampson. " What are you still doing there I ordered you to clear out" demanded Sherman . " Sir we will complete this mission" replied Sampson . " You make me proud son" replied Sherman .

" General Sherman to Hellfire unit you are cleared to use your air to ground missiles" said Sherman . " Copy that" replied Jimmy . " Alright I need a carpet bombing on the convoy's location" said The chief . " Copy that I'm on my way to highway 65" replied air force pilot Leon . We knew we didn't have much time but luckily they haven't' busted out the bombs yet . " Alright start setting up bombs that should slow the convoy down a bit" said the chief . " No problem we are setting up the bombs as we speak" replied Shepard . " Good" replied the Chief . We didn't know that they were setting up bombs on the road to slow us down then again we did see a carpet bomb . " Everyone take either side of the highway moving trucks follow in suit and HURRY" I shouted .

And with that before the first bomb fell we split up in the nic of time . " Sir the carpet bomb was a miss seems the convoy must have split up before the carpet bombing started' said Jimmy . " Damn it circle around and fire again" demanded the chief . He knew he couldn't and out wit me all I had to was find away around his so called spike strips so after the carpet bombing we re formed once again and kept going . " Alright we are nearing the tollgate I can see it from here we need to plow our way through and NO one repeat no one is to stop us not the carpet bombings not the choppers and not even the zombies" I said through the radio .

"We copy starting operation pile driver into action" said dee .One more time we heard the generals voice for the last time. " You have the president's approval you are go reapeat GO for the drop" said Sherman. " Phantom Eagle to General Sherman I am altering my course toward Highway 65/Evan's City over" said pilot Biff . " Good man over and out" replied Sherman . " Ok we have an hour maybe less to get to the toll gate before the NUKE drops" I said .

" Copy that" replied Rebecca . Soon the chopper came back into view it opened fire with its twin guns on our vehicles but no luck . " Hellfire you are cleared to use air to ground missiles" said the chief . . "Copy that" replied Jimmy . Soon the chopper opened fire with its missiles . " Alright if that's the way you wanna play then fine" I said . I pressed a button on my dash that opened the missile launchers . "EAT MISSILE JACKASS" I shouted . I fired my ground to air missiles severaly damaging the chopper . " Hellfire to base my chopper is severally damaged returning to base for repairs over" said Jimmy . " Copy that return to east side base" replied the chief . And with that once again the Jet tried to make a carpet bombing but once again no luck . We soon plowed through checkpoint 7 . " Checkpoint 8 your our last line of defense stop that convoy by what ever means necessary" said Sherman . " SIR YES SIR" said all of checkpoint 8 . " Bone heads Alright we have one more checkpoint to plow through remember our rides are coated with titanium that can't harm us no matter what they throw at us from checkpoint 8 its a straight shot to the tollgate and from there to Union city" I said . " Not a problem" said Charlie . We started to gain speed once again and plowed our way through the checkpoint taking out every single soldier that we could soon we all made it through the tunnel . Soon the nuke dropped and we were long gone we eventually made it through to the other side and watched the fireworks.

_**RADIO TRANSMISSION**_

_**General Sherman: What's the status of the Undead Activity?**_

_**Sargent Sampson : Radiation levels are still to high sir eta is 10 seconds**_

_**General Sherman: lets pray who's ever still up there that we did the right thing. **_

_**Sargent Sampson: no no NO it didn't work IT DIDIN'T WORK**_

_**General Sherman: then we failed son... To all Military Personnel I'm transferring Control of this operation to someone else higher up just remember follow the chain of command hold your heads high and we will prevail , Sherman OUT**_

_**RADIO TRANSMISSION END**_

After we heard that transmission John Dee and Rebecca recorded the entire thing and stored it on a shelf that way we can listen to it any time we want . Soon we got the convoy underway toward union city . Hoping we can at least we can get away from this zombie infestation . " Alright everyone lets get to union city" I said over the radio . And with that we headed out on the highway 89/99 toward UNION CITY at least we are far away from this zombie bullshit the kids however were kinda scared but mostly preoccupied by what Theodore installed .


	3. Chapter 3

Union city

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**we soon made it out of Evan's city and are now on highway 80/99 toward union city the city is now infested with zombies the entire convoy made it only a few cars and trucks were shook up but are ok **_

"Mommy where are we" asked a very sleepy Carrie. " We are on the highway toward union city why don't you go back to sleep" replied Brittany . Meanwhile the other kids were sleeping of course other parents were starting to feel sleepy themselves . " Alright guys lets get some sleep the entire convoy is pulling over" I said . " Copy that" replied Jeanette . It didn't take long for the convoy to pull over to either side of the road . Soon the adults finally joined there kids finally Brittany and me got into our own beds and dreamed of what union city be like. Then again all of us were dreaming the same thing . The kids finally woke up and of course they were on there computers in separate part of the convoy mostly in the main command center . Back with us we needed the sleep after getting out of evans city I think we all deserve it that is till a highway patrol car stopped pulled along side of the main command center . He tapped the passenger side of the double tractor trailer . That woke up John .

" Sir can you step out of the truck I need to talk to you" he asked . " Sure officer" John replied . Finally john got dressed and showered up and stepped out of the truck and walked toward the officer . " Sir do you realize that your convoy parked on a public highway" he said . " Yes I do realize that but we just got out of Evan's City that city is over run with Zombies" said John Honestly . "Yea I heard the final radio transmission and even saw the nuke drop I thought no one would make it out" he replied . " Well we made it out myself and the other guys are ex military soldiers so we knew that the military would be throwing everything at us to keep us from the making it to the tollgate" said John . " Well think you and your convoy can make it to the nearest rest stop I help get you there" said the officer . " sure I'll get on the horn" replied John . " Alright" he said . John walked back to the passenger side opened the door and got on the horn with the other cars in the convoy even the moving trucks . " Everyone listen up we need to get to the nearest rest area we can't park on the public highway I just talked to a highway patrol officer and he told us to get off the highway" said John .

" He even offered to get us to a rest area where we can get some sleep" he added . Eventually that woke up everyone and they were back at the wheel of there cars all the engines roared to life and the convoy was ready to go. " alright officer lead the way" said John from the driver side of the double tractor trailer .The officer got back in his patrol car and set the lights and sirens on silent he pulled out first then the convoy followed . They all drove about 5 miles till they saw a rest stop and they all pulled in and the adults went right back to sleep " Thanks officer say never caught your name" said John " Oh the names Arnold Seville" said Arnold . " Wonder if you are the long lost brother of us" said John . " That's possible but how about we wait till you guys get to union city" said Arnold. So arnold stayed with the convoy and it was a long night for the entire Seville convoy . John and Arnold talked about a lot of things mostly family . " So you remember Dave" asked John . " yea I think so I met him once as a kid what happened to him" asked Arnold .

" Well he married Claire our mother and over time we grew up and moved out and we kept living in L.A. But when we heard of a Zombie that's when we knew that the zombies would be coming to L A so we packed up and headed but we weren't the only ones everyone else was doing the same thing only they HAD to travel through Evan's city to go different places some didn't make but only few made it and those few might have followed us but then again we don't know" said John . " So you think that Dave's still alive" asked Arnold . " He might be but its been so long since we even called him" said John . " I got a phone you can use" said Arnold . " Thanks" replied John. Soon he called the old Seville home.

" Dave is that you" asked John. " yea its me how are you guys" asked Dave . " We are fine anyway we are on our way toward union city did any zombies hit La or what" asked John . " Only a few but I caught word of the emergency broadcast on TV that me and your mother didn't take any chances I just hope you made it through" he said worriedly. "Yea we made it through alright did anyone make it through Evan's city from L A" asked John . " yea everyone took the back roads from LA to god knows where else but you guys went through Evan's City" said Dave . " Uh yea cause we were living a few miles from the freeway we were living in Downtown LA if you remember correctly" said John .

" That's right you all moved out even Adam and Brittany Carrie and Michelle gee a lot has changed but I hope you guys are Ok" said Dave . " Yea were fine can I talk to mom" said John . " Sure i'll put her on" replied Dave . " John is that you" she asked . " yea its me were on highway 80/99 heading toward union city were we are going to be safe I think that the military evacuated to union city hoping that they secured the front entrance" replied John . " Thank goodness so dave told me that you all went through Evan's City and are heading toward Union City? Why" she asked . " Because its the safest city for people that are not infected and that's why we are heading there" said John . " alright but when you all get there your to call me" said Clare . " hey no problem you remember Arnold right" asked John . " yea I think we met him as a kid once" replied Claire . " Well his last name is Seville" said John . " In other words that makes him one of us" he added . " Well when we get to union city we have to meet him" said Claire . " Oh trust me your going to love him" said John . " Well I gotta go need to get the convoy back on the road" he said . " Ok son best of luck when you get to union city" said Claire . " Thanks mom hope you all get to union city soon" he added . And with that he hung up and handed the phone back to arnold. " Wow I can't believe it i'm one of you guys" said Arnold excitedly . " Well ready to head out" asked john . " Yea I can't wait to meet your kids" said Arnold . " your going to love them but its not just me that has kids everyone else does" said John . " That's great I love kids" said Arnold . And with that the drove the rest of the way out of the rest area and straight toward union city. They soon arrived at the front gate where the soldiers checked the cargo of each vehicle .

" Hi I'm Sargent Sampson I was just following orders I hope your convoy made it through" he said . " yea we did though but you didn't have to set the bombs on us" said John . " I know I know but we had to stop anyone from leaving Evan's city you understand right" said Samspon . " Oh trust me we do so you gonna let us in" asked John. " Yea your convoy is cleared to enter Union City" said Sampson . " Oh and one other thing i'd check the condition of your moving trucks sounds like there axle's broken or there brakes" said Sampson . " Sure no problem" replied John .

And with that the Convoy entered union city and decided to park at a near by gas station where a mechanic was standing by to lend a hand on there moving trucks. " Its defiantly the axles but don't worry I can have them fixed I just unload the cargo and get to work on the trucks themselves" said the Mechanic . " Sure no problem but do you have any moving trucks to lend for the rest of this trip cause we need to find some houses we've been on the road since that awful disaster in Evan's city" said John . " Don't worry I can have my boys unload your moving trucks and put them in moving trucks that I have on hand" he replied . " That's great though we do need to gas up" he said . " alright take your time" said the mechanic . And with that the double tractor trailer pulled over to a near by diesel station . Some truckers starred at the truck with wide eyes and jaws hanging low .

" Damn a double trailer on a single truck that's impossible" said one trucker. " Yea but then again it must be built to hold cars and something else in the first trailer" said another trucker . " I think so I say we go ask the one who's driving it" said another trucker . Soon the other truckers agreed and all got out of there trucks to ask the driver of this rig . " hey dude what's in the first trailer" asked one trucker .

" Well that's easy in one trailer we have our radio command center and in another trailer we have our in town rides all I had to do was find a way to bridge the two trailers together so I can haul more cargo that way" said John . " Awesome by maximizing the cargo capacity your also maximizing the fuel storage" said another trucker . " Well I had to find a way also to hold more fuel so I rigged a couple of fuel tanks so now I'm carrying a lot more fuel than most normal trucks" said John .

And with that he went inside to pay the bill it came out to 200.45 he payed with 5 100 dollar bills soon he walked with his change it was 400.90 soon he got snacks for the kids and some drinks for the adults mostly tea's and soda's and he payed that as well. " alright guys we are going to have to wait till the reloads are done mostly for moving trucks. Soon the mechanic came back . " alright the reloads are done and don't worry we managed to repack it according the size of the truck and we managed to re coat them with titanium the ones you got are pretty much junk unrepairable which is why we took out the radio's and put in them in the new trucks" said the mechanic . " alright and thanks" said Adam . Who finished his root-beer . Soon the Convoy all headed out fully gassed up they soon made it to the suburbs and settled in every single family moved in And they were setting there lives up once again for the better

_**Did you really think that was the end of the story ? **_

_**WRONG**_

_**I'll have the next chapter out just hang tight**_


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

_**Adam's Point of view**_ _**Con. **_

_**With Adam and Brittany **_

We soon found our selves some houses where we all moved in and started to settle down we were out of the storm away from the zombies and with Dave and claire on the way most if not all of us got settled in mostly me and Brittany as for our convoy we made sure to hide it in an air field where if another zombie outbreak should occur then we can get to it faster than going to build another but maybe we can add on another trailer such as a trailer for restrooms or something and then interconnect that one to the the first and second trailers but I doubt that would work .

" Hey honey now that we have everything think we could lend a hand in help setting up our daughters room" I asked . " Nah let our daughters handle it there big girls afterall but if they do need help then we can lend them a hand" replied Brittany . " It seems that some of me has rubbed off me" I said smirking. Brittany only smirked back . " I'll admit that maybe some of you did rub off you and onto me but just remember that we still have to be parents to our daughters" stated Brittany . " Ok you got me there anyway how long will it be before we can get everything moved in and set up" I asked . " Oh it won't be long as soon as Alvin and the others get there stuff moved in then it won't be a problem" replied Brittany coolly . It didn't take long before our daughters were set up with both of there rooms and even they both helped us set up our room as well our house was about the same as everyone else of course we did feel safe from the zombies should they even try and come to union city anyway though we soon found a really good school to send not just our kids but but Alvin and the others sent there kids to as well .

_**10 years later **_

Its been ten years since we had to drive through Evan's city seeing all those zombies and being nearly blown to death with by the police/Military but we did make it through Both Carrie and Michelle graduated high school with there friends and brothers and sisters with passing grades but they all wanted to start there musical careers not that we didn't mind but eventually they found some other guys to marry Carrie and Michelle married Jonnah and Peter and the list goes on but the only thing that mattered was keeping our kids safe Brittany however got a job as a fashion designer Alvin got a job as a talent scout for new musical talent Both Simon and Jeanette

and Even Jill won the Nobel prizes for a new kind of technology Theodore and Eleanor opened up there restaurant Sheryl started her own solo world tour for her new Album Joe Joel and even Megan were her security guards of course she had Charlene Charlie and the rest of the gang as her band she was known as Sheryl and the chipmunks me however I opened up my own record studio after all we were all there to see our kids grow up in the world mostly me and Brittany anyway Peter Jonah and the others all got different jobs mostly Jonah he became quite the farmer Peter however got a job selling guns while

Paul and Eddie were mostly handling the tech things with the band Sheryl and the chipmunks and things were going quite well we all settled down and things became a lot easier after that not a single problem but still doesn't hurt to have a convoy waiting for you just in case something goes wrong me and Brittany were relaxing after a hard days work we were listening to our old tunes such as what is love By haddaway Brittany had her head rested on my shoulder I did find it cute to see her do that but over all not much has changed except the girls look a lot more beautiful after all and even the girls think that we guys look a lot more handsome after all so I just wonder what could happen next?

_**THE END **_


End file.
